


The Only One

by LoveSquareTrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSquareTrash/pseuds/LoveSquareTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a broke college student who gets an unexpected job! Read on to find out :^)</p>
<p>*VERY IMPORTANT*<br/>Original storyline is by http://spotted-bugaboo.tumblr.com/ and I got permission to write on this AU found on: http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/140419909195/spotted-bugaboo-listen-chat-noir-stripper-aus </p>
<p>Please respect Spotted-Bugaboo and ask first before writing on any of her AU's. Thank you!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

Chapter 1

 

                Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up to the sound of her good friend Tikki calling her on her cell.

                “Marinette! You woke up late again! You have to be in class in 10 minutes!” Marinette shot up in her bed looking at the clock.

                ‘Shit,’ she thought, rubbing her eyes, ‘It’s really going to be one of those days’.

                After rushing to make herself look at least somewhat approachable, she arrived five minutes late to her Digital Textile Design class. Her professor shot her a subtle glare before returning to the rest of the class to talk more about appealing color coordination. Marinette settled down in her usual spot and logged on to the computer, sighing and grumbling to herself that she wasn’t able to eat any breakfast, or drink her usual morning coffee. She sat through the professor’s extensive lecture, casually doing the assignment; not paying much attention, because she had more troubling things on her mind. Money. Marinette was almost flat broke, and she was _not_ going to spend another full week eating instant ramen. She’d had enough. 

                After finishing her assignment with a few moments to spare, she spent about 20 minutes looking up jobs in her area that she could possibly get hired for: dressmaking, tailoring, even waitressing. But to no avail, she found nothing.

                On her walk back to her apartment, she decided to go from business to business to see if she could land a job, but the only place that would take her was the strip club. She wished to be a bartender, but they had no spots open. Not a big feat, though, because she was happily taken in to help with the performers’ costumes. The manager walked her into the back and set her to work.  It was a nightmare; the garish outfits that the performers were expected to be _seen in_ looked like something you’d find in the department store during October. They were cheap, flimsy, and painstakingly cringe-worthy to look at.

                After a long session of measuring all the performers, and figuring out what they had in mind,  Marinette packed up, and walked briskly back to her apartment, eagerly carrying all the costumes in hand, but in amidst of her quick pace, she heard someone call her name.

                “Marinette!” The familiar voice sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around, giving an awkward smile.

                “Adrien! H-hi!” She looked into his emerald eyes as he approached her, opening his arms for an embrace.

                “Yeah, haha, I’ve missed talking to you Mari!” Adrien hugs her, resting his chin on the top of her head for a brief moment, before releasing. Marinette looked up at him and blushed; she had never really gotten over him, and it didn’t help that she sat behind him in her physics class.

                “Yeah me too,” she mused, looking at the ground.

                “What are you carrying?” Adrien gestured at the bundle of costumes she was carrying.

                “O-oh, uh, it’s for my new job..” Her voice trailed off at the end, and she was blushing. Adrien looked at her, feeling bad because he thought he’d made her uncomfortable.

                “Well, I’ll uh, see you around, Mari!” He gave her a slightly sheepish smile and continued on his way, a light blush creeping on his cheeks.

                “Yeah...  Ybe-! I mean-Eby-ack, uh, Bye!” She turned back away, scolding herself for stuttering like a fool before returning to speed walk home. 

(link to illustration:  http://prntscr.com/aci4qq  )

                As she flung open the door to her apartment, she half-threw all the costumes on to her worktable, slumping down in her rolly-chair. She picked up what was supposed to be a mermaid outfit and scrunched up her nose, almost gagging at how bad it was. More cringe faces from Marinette surfaced as she then picked up the rabbit outfit; followed by a fox, butterfly, and one she took a particular liking to, a ladybug.

                After about 3 hours of constant sewing and fitting, Marinette finished. Proud of her work, she decided to try them on; after all, she had to make sure they were perfect. She carefully put each one on, taking the time to flaunt herself and take multiple, sinful pictures of herself in them, especially the ladybug one. When she was through admiring herself in the costumes, she took them off, neatly putting them in a pile next to her schoolbag. It was Friday, and she flopped down into her bed, happily getting ready to sleep for a good, long, 12 hours.         

 

 

(Link to last Illustration: http://prntscr.com/aci557   )


End file.
